Jurg Yeliashkevych
Jurg Yeliashkevych (spelled Jurg Yeliaschkevych on IMBd imbd) is a Character in Season Seven of Showtime's series DEXTER. He works for Isaak Sirko, the leader of the Koshka Brotherhood and is often seen accompanying his boss. Jurg's responsibilities appear to be Isaak's bodyguard and assistant. Although he has no confirmed kills, it can be assumed by Isaak's comments that Jurg is a skilled killer. Description Jurg is a tall, Caucasian male who keeps his head bald. He has not been seen with a smile, while his boss, Isaak, is free to crack smiles and display a variety of emotions. He's always wears a black suit, similar to that of a bodyguard or agent. Interestingly, he almost always wears a Bluetooth headset, taking calls that come in for Isaak. Personality Jurg takes his job to guard Isaak very seriously and has a fierce loyalty to him. Despite Isaak's quest for revenge over Viktor's death, Jurg chooses to stay by his side at his own risk. Jurg follows Isaak's orders without question or hesitation. Isaak himself has commented on Jurg's loyalty, stating that he's gone beyond the call of duty and even considers Jurg not just as a bodyguard, but as one of his closest friends. He even offers Jurg a chance to leave so that he won't be killed by the hitmen after him, but Jurg declines. Whenever accompanying Isaak, Jurg keeps a serious expression at all times, staying near Isaak in case he is needed. He is able to speak English, just as his boss can. Of note, he takes no surprise to his boss killing Tony Rush and steps forward to wipe down the handle of the screwdriver (which is lodged in Tony's right eye) to remove Isaak's prints before calmly walking off. He again takes it in stride when Isaak kills Louis using Jurg's gun. Jurg is proven to be as ruthless as his boss, as he warns Hannah he would hurt her badly if she tries to escape. However, in the end, Jurg is careless and underestimates Hannah. Jurg hates American reality shows, claiming they're "shit." However, he seems to enjoy playing video games to pass the time. For example, while he is keeping Hannah hostage, he is seen playing Gran Turismo on a PlayStation 3. Summary Jurg is first shown in Kiev, Ukraine standing near Isaak Sirko looking over paperwork. A call comes in, one that Jurg takes and asks if he can help the caller. He then informs Isaak that it's George Novikov and hands the phone over to his boss. His next appearance is at The Fox Hole, where Isaak is seen waiting on George. After George talks to the police, he returns to his office and, to his surprise, he finds Isaak there. In a few moments, Jurg walks in, closing the door behind him as he stands silently observing the two talking like a bodyguard would. After Isaak confirms that George is telling the truth and he had nothing to do with the disappearance of Viktor Baskov, Isaak dismisses Jurg who then heads out the door. When the information about Tony Rush reaches Isaak, the two pay him a visit with Jurg standing at the entrance to Tony's garage while Isaak stands inside, speaking with the former bouncer at The Fox Hole. Tony often looks at Jurg, trying to make a joke of what's going on but Jurg's facial expression remains stern. Eventually, Isaak uses a screwdriver to kill Tony and he falls to the ground, with Isaak walking off Jurg takes a black cloth he has on him to wipe down the handle of the weapon before going to join his boss. After Isaak is sent to prison, Jurg becomes the bodyguard of George. After Isaac is released from prison he returns to being Isaac's bodyguard. He later returns to their apartment, finding the dead body of a hitman hired to kill Isaak. Jurg recommends they go back to Kiev since the Brotherhood might be able to help, but Isaak knows he's a dead man there since Jurg recognized the man as one of George's men. Isaak offers Jurg the chance to leave but Jurg refuses, saying that he goes where Isaak goes, something Isaak thanks him for. They later call the police to investigate the dead body. Jurg later informs Isaak that the brotherhood had sent Oleg Mickic and Benjamin Caffrey to eliminate him. He listens as Isaak tries to call off the hitmen. To gain Dexter's help, they kidnap Hannah McKay and tell her that her life is in Isaak's hands. Jurg tells her if she does anything funny, he will hurt her and she understands. The next day, as Jurg plays Gran Turismo on a PlayStation 3 entertainment system, Hannah gets a call from Dexter and Jurg listens and keeps it short. Jurg feeds her cereal and she asks for some tomatoes in the backyard and he agrees to get them. Hannah cooks a meal, but it's too spicy for Jurg and he starts choking. Hannah uses this opportunity to bash his head with a blender. Hannah and Jurg struggle with him stabbing her in the stomach and she bashing his head with a lamp, killing him. Debra later arrives on the scene and manages to save Hannah just in time before she dies, while Jurg is long dead. Attempted Victim * Hannah McKay (attempted to kill during a struggle) Related Pages * Isaak Sirko * The Fox Hole * George Novikov * Tony Rush * Unnamed Hitman * Koshka Brotherhood Trivia *As of "Sunshine and Frosty Swirl," Jurg's role appears to be similar to that of Cole Harmon who worked as the Head of Security for Jordan Chase in Season Five. Gallery JurgFace2.png|Jurg Koshka.PNG|Jurg, George Novikov, and Isaak Sirko IsaakandJurg.jpg|Jurg tends Isaak's gunshot wound from Mateo's Bar 4 Jurg checks apartment.PNG|Jurg checks apartment for safety 3 Jurg and Isaak.PNG|Isaak and Jurg 5 Jurg playing a game.PNG|Jurg playing a video game 6 Jurg holds Hannah captive.PNG|Hannah McKay held hostage by Jurg 7 Hannah feeds Jurg spicy tomatoes.PNG|Hannah prepares spicy tomatoes for Jurg References Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Koshka Brotherhood Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Witnesses Category:Kidnappers Category:Killed at close range Category:Security Guards Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter